


A Moment of 100% Mental Synchronicity

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have never met but for a moment their minds are one and the same - this leads to some interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of 100% Mental Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> I never know whether I should write the things I want to here or at the end :?
> 
> Help me tag?
> 
> I have no beta so there may be errors.
> 
> Be warned, end note is long and delirious :D

“And this is our Fighter Squadron Commander John Sheppard,” Vessel Admiral Jack O’Neill said as he finished the introductions.

Their guests, three Emissaries from the planet Scieron, pause as one in their welcoming bows, before completing it with their customary words of greeting before once again standing up straight; their vibrant blue eyes, for which their people are known, are wide as they stare at John unblinkingly.

John shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny, they had not reacted this way to any of the others, and darts a look at Vessel Liaison Officer Teyla Emmagan for help; but before she can so much as step forward, the older man speaks, “You are J’n Sh’pp’d, born Earth date 14 June 2970?”

“That’s me,” he responds with his best ‘friendly’ smile, amused at their unusual pronunciation of his name.

The Scieronions excuse themselves for a moment and huddle in a corner talking rapidly, all the while throwing him strange looks. 

“I swear to the Heavens Sheppard,” O’Neill muttered through gritted teeth, having moved closer to the Commander, “if you cost us this Compact, I am going to shoot you out of an airlock as soon as we engage the Stardrive!”

“With all due respect Sir,” John hissed back, “this is the first time I’ve ever even seen a Scieronion; so I have no clue what this is all about!”

“Gentlemen please,” Teyla whispered softly, a serene smile on her face as she indicated the returning Scieronian Emissaries.

“Forgive us,” the only woman of the group says, eyes never leaving John, “but we have to return to our Home, there is an urgent matter we must discuss with the Cabal.”

“We will return as soon as Consensus is reached,” the final member of the group says as they bow in unison.

“May your Cabal Deliberation prove to be concise and efficient,” Teyla replied as she bowed as well, “we diligently await your return.”

The gathered Vessel Officers bow as she escorts the Emissaries from the room and to their waiting shuttle, the room silent until the door seals behind them and then everyone turns to John with questions; questions he has no answers to.

“Hush,” O’Neill barked harshly before continuing at his usual volume once the room had fallen silent, “I want diagnostics run on every system of this Vessel, I want inventory checks, personnel health and fitness checks, every check we have must be run while the Cabal deliberates; I’ve heard these things can take days, and then I want a detailed report from each and every one of you. Now scram!”

Everyone knows better than to grumble before the Admiral, so the room empties quickly, leaving John with O’Neill and the returning Teyla; releasing his hold on the Commander, O’Neill addresses the VLO, “Did you ask what that was about?”

“One cannot simply ask the Scieronions something,” Teyla says as she approaches them, her brow furrowed, “but I did offer them our help in the hopes that they would hint at this ‘urgent matter’.”

“Well,” O’Neill said as he threw his hands in the air, “what did they say?”

She promptly responded with, “The only thing they asked for was John’s full personnel dossier.” 

Running a hand down his face, O’Neill turned to regard the man in question, “You’re sure you’ve done nothing to these people?”

“I didn’t even know they existed until the orders came through about the Compact,” John responded, a slight whine in his voice as he slumped into one of the armchairs.

John stared pitifully at his boots while the other two regarded him in silence until Teyla spoke up, “I will need permission before I can send them the dossier Sir…”

“Fine, you have mine,” O’Neill said as he activated his omni-tool and authorised it, “you’ll also need Woolsey’s and Sheppard’s before you can send it.”

“Yes Sir,” she responded, waiting long enough for John to give his authorisation before leaving.

“I guess we will have to wait and see,” the VA says sighing as he massages his temples, “hopefully they feel generous enough to enlighten us, but for now you have work to do Sheppard. Get to it!”

“Yes Sir, Admiral Sir,” John mutters as he ambles out of the room and towards the nearest transporter heading straight for the fighter bay to ensure Lorne, his Vice, has gotten the boys running diagnostics on their birds.

They’d received their orders three Earth weeks before; apparently the Earth Military Union had come to some agreement with the Scieronions regarding their advanced tech and upgrading Atlantis, EMU’s flagship, with it. They were supposed to meet with the Emissaries, give them a tour, explain the Vessel’s capabilities, answer any questions they might have, treat them with honour and respect; and then hopefully they would say yes to the Compact. 

The Scieronions were the most advanced race in the galaxy, and yet they had only recently opened communication with the rest of it; completely uncloaking the three star systems they inhabited in the process. Every race wanted to make nice with them in the hopes that they would share their knowledge, technology, _everything_ with them. Their philosophy was to offer everyone the same opportunities, and if they were found worthy, a mutually beneficial Compact was signed.

He’d never known they had existed, nor known anything else about them, until the Vessel Officers had been gathered in the conference room and briefed on the mission before being given access to all information gathered on them thus far. What he could have done to warrant such attention from them; he did not know, but he certainly hoped that it would not cost the EMU the Compact. They would lay all the blame on him, give him a dishonourable discharge, and quite possibly exile him from Earth as well.

All he’d ever wanted was to fly EMU colours through space, and now everything he had worked his entire life for was in jeopardy because of something he could not have done!

\---

After three days a shuttle arrived from the planet, on board was Aide M’ko who requested that VA O’Neill, VLO Emmagan and Commander Sheppard return with her, informing them that the Cabal awaited them in the Cabal Abode.

As the shuttle did not have any windows, and they landed within a building, they did not get to see the surface of the planet. Aide M’ko escorted them through long passages, all the while telling them about the Abode in her soft voice, until they arrived at a set of tall metal doors. Everything was metal and done in clean, straight lines without any decorative patterns, and sombre colours.

The doors opened to reveal a large group of men and women all dressed in flowing robes of varying colours but with the same white border along the cuffs and hem. The Emissaries had also worn robes of different colours but their border had been grey and Aide M’ko had been wearing a blue robe with an umber border; John wondered at the significance until he realised that he was the sole focus of the room.

“Greetings J’n Sh’pp’d,” the man closest to them, wearing a yellow robe, said as the group bowed in unison, “we welcome you to Scieron and into our humble Abode.”

“Th-thank you,” he stammered as he bowed as well, “I am . . . honoured.”

The man smiled pleasantly at him before turning to bow before O’Neil and Teyla, “You are as welcomed as your companion.”

“Your welcome humbles us,” Teyla replied smoothly as she bowed, “and we thank you for your generosity.”

“Now,” an older woman, wearing a green robe, from the edges of the group said as she stepped forward, “after our Deliberation we have come to the agreement that we wish to sign the Compact with your Union, on the condition that you allow Researcher Merd’th and Novice N’meus to permanently join your crew.”

“Wait a minute,” O’Neill said loudly as he stepped forward, only to have Teyla subdue him.

Once she was certain that he would not continue, she turned to the woman, “May we enquire the reasons for this request?”

“It is the way of our people,” a second woman, dressed in the same blue as Aide M’ko, said as she looked at John, “once we encounter our G’mar.”

“I am unfamiliar with that term,” Teyla said, “would you please clarify?”

“The closest translation is ‘Companion’,” an angry man dressed in red said as he crossed the room to a smaller set of doors, “Either you agree to our terms Vessel Admiral On’ll or J’n Sh’pp’d remains here, on Scieron.” He threw the door open and beckoned in two people both dressed in blue; the first had a gold band whereas the second, smaller figure’s band was black and he wore a hood.

“R’sh,” the first green-clad woman chastised, “we must not rush this! Our ways are different and need to be explained-”

“Don’t be a fool,” R’sh said as he joined them once again, “their Military Union is only interested in the technology we can provide, they do not care for our ways! Surely even these ignorants must see the advantage of having Merd’th on board their ship!” Turning on his heel he strode towards the tall doors, all the while muttering, “I don’t have the time to waste on this, my equations are not going to solve themselves, they’re all useless fools-” until the doors closed behind him.

“I apologise for his behaviour,” the green-clad woman said, “but he is correct about one thing; if you do not agree Vessel Admiral On’ll, we will have to insist that J’n Sh’pp’d remains here.”

“Why?” John found himself asking as he continued to stare at the rooms newest occupants. 

He supposed they must be Researcher Merd’th and Novice N’meus, and judging by the colours of the bands; gold was the Researcher and black was the Novice. Since the Novice was wearing a hood, and was hiding behind their companion, he could not tell much about them; not even gender, but there was plenty to see about Researcher Merd’th. He was a middle aged man with thinning hair, Scieronion blue eyes and pale, almost translucent skin, and thin lips which were currently stretched unhappily. The robe made it difficult to tell much about his build but from where he stood, John could see that he had very wide shoulders, and was possibly a little shorter than the Commander.

“As was said Commander,” an unobtrusive man in yellow said, “it is the way of our people once we encounter our G’mar, and you happen to be Researcher Merd’th’s.”

John’s eyes immediately flew to where the other man stood, eyes defiantly staring him down, “How- how do you know that?”

“You were born on Earth date 14 June 2970 correct?” At John’s nod the man continued, “We have consulted our experts and that is the same day that Merd’th was born, this is the first indication. Do you remember what you were doing on 14 February 2990?”

John broke eye contact to frown at the man as he thought back; since he was 20 at the time it would be pre-EMU but post mandatory schooling, which could mean anything really…

“Enough!” Researcher Merd’th yelled as he stalked forward, “Just tell him already!”

“Perhaps you would like to tell him what you were doing on that day Merd’th?” the yellow man said, offering a kind smile.

Merd’th harrumphed as he ran a hand through his hair as he muttered, “I was doing my C-level Mathematical assessment.”

“Oh,” John said suddenly remembering, grinning as he answered, “I was also doing Math! I think it was a Mensa test but yeah, math!”

The yellow man inclined his head as Merd’th glowered at him, “That must be it then, when you experienced 100% mental synchronicity.”

“A what now?” John said, confused once more as he darted a look at O’Neil’, who shrugged, and Teyla, who seemed intensely focused on their conversation; eager to glean any new info about the Scieronions as she could.

“100% mental synchronicity,” yellow replied, “the moment you conceived your son.”

John could feel the colour drain from his face as he stared wide-eyed at the crazy people before him, there was just no way that the yellow man had just said what John thought he heard him say. But as he stared, the Novice pushed back his hood to reveal his face, a face which looked very familiar, a face similar to the one he had stared at in the mirror many years ago.

“Merciful Heavens,” O’Neill gasped out as he stared at the boy; he had the Scieronion blue eyes and Researcher Merd’th’s mouth but everything else was Sheppard, even the kid’s ears.

“So when Cabal R’sh said Companion,” Teyla said to the woman beside her, eyes fixed on the boy, “he meant what exactly?”

“The person ideally suited to you,” the woman answered politely, “your companion for life.”

“Oh,” Teyla said slowly, “a soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> The omni-tool is taken from the Mass Effect games, of which I am a huge fan - one day I will write MShep/Kaidan (as well as James/Cortez) fic!
> 
> Oh and _Gymar_ is Welsh for mate, companion, peer - I Scieronioned it ^_^ which is a word I just made up!
> 
> Which brings me to Scieron and its people = I totally just created them :D and everything else in this universe, I apologise if it does not make sense.
> 
> OH!!!!! I almost completely forgot about his name! Nomeus = it's Greek and means Shepherd *giggles* you see what I did there.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm not entirely sure if I will continue this - the idea has been bugging me for a while and I needed to just get rid of it so that I can concentrate on the several other things I'm working on...~~  
>  **Due to popular demand, and my own desire to write Rodney's POV, there will be more of this one day in the future!**
> 
>  
> 
> Feed my addiction for comments yes please?


End file.
